Searching For VA Fanfiction
by DhampirLover
Summary: Join an intrepid writer on her quest to rediscover missing and forgotten VA stories with some well-meaning help from her favorite characters of course.
1. Start of a journey

**Searching for VA**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Vampire Academy, they, unfortunately, belong to Richelle Mead and her publishing house. I am just using them for the express purpose of trying to write my stories and to find fics I have misplaced :3p

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This story is just simply a writing exercise combined with a plea for help to the other fans of VA literature for me as I get use to writing fanfic, please don't take the antic here to seriously the story portion is just for fun.

* * *

 **DL's Point of View**

It was a quarter 'til seven on a Friday evening and I was the only one home. Sitting at my desk I stared at the monitor as I finally completed sorting through the massive amount of VA links I had saved to my bookmarks. Ever since I started getting into the Vampire Academy series I had gotten into the habit of bookmarking all the fics that caught my attention; which I figured was better than favoring them directly on my account. It was good in theory since I could label the links with my own tags for easy locating later but terrible in practice as I was constantly putting it off for later. A costly mistake I paid for when a car accident took out the transformer for my neighborhood, just as my computer going through an updating. It took me forever and a complete system reboot to fix that mess when I realized I had a bigger problem.

I lost all my current bookmarks! On top of that the last time I saved a backup was a couple of weeks ago. To quote Deadpool, "F #$ me!" would be very accurate descriptive right now. So I buckled down and imported my last save and went to work reorganizing, tagging and sorting all the links back into their proper folders. As I work I noticed I was still missing a few of the better links. I opened up a sticky note on my desktop and typed down what all I remembered about each fic and set it aside for later. It took me two days to get it done, but it was so worth it in the end.

One obstacle took care of I turned my attention back to my list, I was fairly confident that it would not take me long to find these fics given the amount of detail I remembered about each of them so I went to do a do my search first on google using keywords and phrases but nothing turned up, so I tried again, and again, again. I was starting to get really frustrated. I needed to find these fics before Rose and the others came over at eight pm to give me their input on a new VA story I was working on. Everyone in that group had mixed feelings when it came to fanfiction is written about them, it was certainly a love/hate relationship, Rose, and Dimitri most of all because they are usually the main pairing in all the fics I read.

I had to bite back a laugh as I remembered the first time Dimitri came across one the fics I left open on my laptop. Kessfan's 'My New Life', one my favorites of her and certainly one of her better stories. His Guardian Mask cracked and the look on his face as he read one of steamy sex scenes in the story before burying his face in his hands nearly had me choking on my soda and rolling on the floor laughing it was so priceless. I didn't have the heart to tell him Rose has more than a few similar stories to her own laptop.

Getting back on track, I decided to try a different approach. If I couldn't find my fic the normal way then I would just have to resort to using some unorthodox manner of getting the job done.

"That's easy. Just ask the other readers directly." Adrian said, startling the crap out of me in the process. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't realized my muses had arrived or that that I had spoken my thoughts out loud. It seemed the couple had all paired off on seating arrangements. Rose and Lissa were sitting on the couch sitting up in their respective men's laps, Eddie and Jill were cuddled up on the love seat while Danila and Athear claimed the maroon Papasan between the couches. And Cassandra seemed to have made herself right at home in the room's only recliner.

Adrian continued leaning casually against the wall next to my desk looking more than a little smug as I turned my attention back to him. "So, what? Write a little piece and stick the requests in there?"

"Couldn't hurt to try."

He had a point. Did I really have anything to lose by trying? Dammit, I hate it when he's right. Thirty minutes later I slapped a short piece together and wrote out each request in its own chapter and ready to be uploaded.

To use a favorite phrase of the 11th Doctor, "Geronimo!"

If anyone could actually help me find these fics I would be more than willing to reward them by adding an Oc of their choice to my story. If they wanted to reach me they could leave a review or pm me with their answer.


	2. Rose is a cold blooded assassin v2

**Update 2/28/2016: I revised this chapter when I realized I had left out a few details and tried to shorten it for easier reading. Please to be afriad to leave comments. I would love to hear everyone.**

The story I am /looking for here at is complete though I'm unsure if the writer marked it down as such. It takes place post-Last Sacrifice and is one of the few stories that I have read where the other woman that Dimitri (temporarily) leave Rose for isn't Tasha. Below are some things I remember about the story that will hopefully jog someone's memories:

 **Title:**?

 **Genre:**?

 **Rating:** T - M

 **Words:** at least 20k +

 **Pairings:** Rose/Dimitri

 **Timeline:** post-Shadow Kiss

 **Status:** ? (The story is complete but I am uncertain if the writer marked down as such)

* * *

* Dimitri was never turned in the attack on the school. Liss doesn't become Queen as Tatiana was never killed (but Tasha isn't really ever mentioned int he fic) and she doesn't lose her bond to Rose. She might have been crowned later on in the story

 ***** Rose and Dimitri have been married a couple of years when Rose gets pregnant (baby is Dimitri's) but loses the baby sometime later do to the injuries she sustained having to fight in a Strigoi attack

 ***** The miscarriage puts a heavy strain on their marriage eventually ending up with Dimitri moving out and Rose attempting suicide with a broken piece of glass/mirror.

 ***** While Rose is recuperating she make a new friend in Adrian's cousin (forget her name) and confides her troubles to her. I think they even move into together as roommates

 ***** Dimitri has divorce papers served to Rose.

 ***** Everyone is encouraging both of them to move on even if it is separately. Dimitri and Adrian's cousin meet while she is running an errand to Lissa's on Roses behalf. They hit it off and secretly begin dating (everyone but Rose know and kept quiet as Dimitri was finally starting to move on)

 ***** Rose eventually finds out about the affair when she comes over to try reconcile things between them and finds the two in a rather heated embrace. She signs the papers.

 ***** Rose abandons her duties as a guardian and leaves court. A few years have passed in which she has become a cold-blooded killer for hire working for a man that even Abe Mazur is cautious of. Only Roses former group knows for certain (thanks to Abe's connections) that she is the one responsible for the alarming of Moroi assassinations that have the Court on edge. Rose normally blocks the bond but does use it stay ahead of the other to keep them from finding her. It's because of the bond that she knows of Dimitri's engagement to Adrian's cousin.

 ***** They eventually catch up with her and wear down trying to convince her to come back. Dimitri and Adrian's cousin are engaged and she wants Rose to be part of the wedding. Rose agrees. The pre-wedding party and main event is being help in tropical/beach resort.

 ***** There are a few heartfelt conversations between Rose and Dimitri as they settle some things between them and Dimitri states he wants to help her return to her previous self before the miscarriage, the talks hinting that he still loved her. Adrian final makes his appearance in fic and is horrified at the damage he can in Rose's aura. They agree to be only friends

 ***** Rose's boss tracks her down and everyone shows up blaming him for turning her into a killer. 'J' points out they were the ones responsible for how she turned out. They took Dimitri's side, pushed her out and replaced her with Adrian's cousin who was only too happy to step into Rose's place behind her back while pretending to be her best friend to her face.

 ***** Consumed with guilt realizing 'J' was right, Adrian's cousin waits until well after sunrise to leave the resort and uses her earth magic to kill herself (either by opening the ground and suffocating herself or by choking herself with a tree) banking on the fact the sun would drain her enough of her magic so she wouldn't be able to save her.

 ***** Search parties are sent out, Dimitri finds her body and the suicide note.

 ***** Liss tried to convince Rose to come back to Court as her Guardian but Rose refuses reminding her there is no way the Council would allow it, especially if they find out she is the one responsible of killing all those corrupt Moroi.

 ***** It takes time but Rose and Dimitri are able to fully reconcile and even remarry. Rose gives up being an assassin but true to word never becomes a guardian again. I even think Dimitri retires himself so he can focus on helping Rose to heal.

 ***** Story end about 4 years in the future, Lissa bought a place for Rose in the same area the resort was at. Rose is standing on the beach wearing sundress during the normal human day. Dimitri approaches and wraps her up in his arms, hands resting on Rose's pregnant belly.


	3. The Mazur Wolf Curse

Title:?

Genre:?

Rating: T - M

Words: at least: around 5k+ (more than 3 chapters)

Pairings: Rose/Dimitri,

Timeline: Spirit Bound pg 352

Status: ?

* * *

 ***** When Dimitri tells her "Love Fades, mine has" a bloody appears on Rose's chest just before she runs out of the Chruch. Rose is brought to her knees screaming in excruciating pain as she transforms into a bipedal creature in the middle of Court. Dimitri had run after her saw what happened but is unable to catch up to her before she takes off again

 ***** Freaking out she makes it back to her living quarters. She notices the wound and bandages it up. She starts packing knowing there was no way she could stay after what happened. She calls Abe for help and he agrees to pick her up at the airport. She writes brief letter to Lissa explaining what she can and tell her 'ask Dimitri, saw what happened,'

 ***** Rose meets Abe at the airport, he can smell the blood on her and freaks out when she shows him the source. He tells her about how their family line is radically different than others, their curse is only activated when they have felt a soul shattering pain that can only be healed by their soulmate. Abe proves this by unbuttoning his own shirt and showing his scar, which was inflicted on him when Janine left him and took Rose with her. They board the private place head back to Baia, Russia.

 ***** The Court is up in alarm about what happened at the Chruch. Lissa and everyone is trying to locate her when Lissa finds the letter addressed to her, just as Dimitri joins the group. When questioned about what happened him and he tells them what he saw. He saw Rose transform he had his suspicions as he remembered a fairytale his grandmother use to tell him when he was young. He called his grandmother to get her to retell him about the bedtime stories she used to tell him of a cursed family by the name of Mazur (in Baia) and how there they were cursed to change into wolves and could only be redeemed/saved by the love of their soulmate. Dimitri makes his intentions know that he would be going after Rose to save her. Dimitri makes a comment he should have known Rose was a Mazur because of the similarities between Rose and Zmey,

 ***** Back in Baia Rose gets settled in and pays a visit to the Belikovs in wolf form and is intercepted by Yeva who warns her to have care the longer she stayed in wolf form the harder it would be to restore her humanity and change back.


End file.
